Ice cream sundaes
by Sly-Sama
Summary: What would you do if you had to watch someone eat something entirely normal, at least three times a week, for five years, extremely sinfully, but you willingly subjected yourself to that?


"Mm." Harry moaned, emerald eyes closed, dark eyelashes concealing the beautiful colour as his tongue poked out and swiped across the delicious treat within his palm; it was absolutely delicious and absolutely one of his favourite foods in the entire world, Fortescue was sure doing something right when it came to making magnificent ice cream for generations after generation. The vanilla, chocolate swirl was definitely the best.

~Gulp~

The small dollop of ice cream on his tongue slipped back inside the hot cavern of his mouth and he moaned again as it slid smoothly down his throat, coating it with vanilla, chocolate and a wonderful rich flavour. He ignored completely the gulp he heard from a foot away, and the sound of a chair scrapping back and boot heels clacking on the checkered tiles, well, almost completely.

He swiped another lick and moaned as it slid down, velvety and cold.

The clacking stopped and he opened one emerald eye; widening ever so slightly as he saw that the person had sat down in front of him, taking that cast iron chair that always sat in front of him, empty and unoccupied as he bought an ice cream and made love to it; well, that's what his friends said anyway, that he ate ice cream like he was trying to fuck it, like he wanted the ice cream to fuck him and that it sounded incredibly obscene in public for the Saviour to be moaning in ecstasy just from eating an ice cream cone.

Wasn't his fault he moaned like that, was it?

He just liked ice cream is all...and might have been a little tight strung when it came to wanting sex. He was a healthy adult after all and he'd not had sex since school; not that he'd really had the time to do so, so he'd only done it maybe once or twice purely because he hadn't want to die a virgin.

There was a thick swallow as the man looked at him with lust filled eyes and his elbows propping his head up on the cafe style checkered table. Harry took another lick, swiping his tongue around the entire circumference of the cream before taking what had stuck to his pink tongue into his mouth seductively, green eyes once again closed in ecstasy.

"It's obscene you know..." The voice was raspy.

Harry smiled a little, opening his eyes. "Oh?"

The head nodded, biting his lip before he spoke again, "...how you eat ice cream, I don't think you should be allowed to eat it. Not in public at least..." Harry did chuckle this time, eyes briefly watching as the ice cream melted down the cone and across his fingers; he licked it as he looked to the blonde.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Oh, yes Potter. It's bad." The eyes were clearly still misted with lust and his swallows were becoming more pronounced as he watched Harry lick the white substance from his own fingers and moan lowly.

"Mm, well..." He licked his lips. "Maybe you'd like to share? Hmm Malfoy?" The blonde gulped silently- barely audible as he shifted subtly in his chair, the legs scrapping slightly across the tiles. "Oh? Are you really offering?" Harry nodded his raven head, allowing parts of his fringe to fall into his eyes, knowing it would make him look more fuckable, especially when he moaned at Draco licking his ice cream cone.

"You're sinful, you know that? Manipulative, highly manipulative. When did you acquire that?" His grey eyes were almost entirely black as he leaned over the table, hands in the middle and face inches from Harry's, a small bit of ice cream on his bottom lip; Harry licked his own plump lips, breath puffing out and ghosting across the other male's, causing him to subtly shiver and lean forward; neither aware anymore that there was an audience of civilians that knew their previous rivalry well and had begun to document the occasion, capturing the moment; it was bound to be in the Daily Prophet the next day, first page headline, bold lettering, probably announcing their wedding or something...

They were merely in the moment though, merely caught up in each other.

Harry leaned a centre meter forward, tongue darting out and just barely brushing the blonde's lip. "Always, just never had much need for it before." Their words were whispers against each other's mouths, the ice cream melting and running down Harry's hand and wrist as they forgot about the treat momentarily.

"I see..." His breaths were harsher, more audible now and Harry closed his eyes secondly at the clear look of lust on the pale features of his previous enemy. "I'd love to see other sides of you...If you'd let me?"

Harry quirked a lip, pressing theirs together briefly before pulling back with a heated sigh. "Oh, I think that can be arranged. Right now in fact, is perfect for me."

Draco chuckled, pushed back, grating the chair, rounded the table and briefly leaned down to pick up Harry's hand then sucked the fingers one by one into his hot mouth, causing Harry to moan and lean forward, almost toppling over from the erotic gesture. "Now works well for me also. Let us go Potter."

"Mmm..." Harry shivered as the blonde wrapped his arm around his waist, pulled him into a tight embrace, their entire bodies perfectly aligned and apparated them away, presumably to Draco's apartment someone in the vicinity of Diagon Alley; Harry knew he owned a potions shop somewhere in the shopping district proper but he wasn't sure where or what it was called...yet.

"Mmmph Potter..." Their mouths were frantically on each other's the moment they entered the apartment and Draco slammed Harry up against the closed door.

"You taste like ice cream...mmmmnnn!"

'Of course I do' He chuckled, Draco's tongue was invading Harry's mouth, swirling around his own wet tongue while his hands encased Harry's wrists in his grasp above his raven head, pressed into the dark wooden door. Oh they were definitely doing it.

They were definitely having it.

"Mmmnnpah! Draco..." Harry moaned, huffing as they broke apart for air, "Nn!" and resumed with a harsher kiss, magic making quick work of their clothing, shedding them one article at a time, slowly, yet quickly.

They were definitely having one damned good fuck and then some!

"Harry."

"Draco."

"Don't ever eat ice cream out in public again."

Harry chuckled, turning his head on the pillow and his body slightly to face the naked, sweaty blonde Adonis. "Oh? And if I did Mister Aristocrat?"

"I'd have to punish you, quite severely."

Harry laughed outright. "Is that so?"

"Mm. I don't ever want someone else to see you eat ice cream. Harry, leave that for me." His blonde head turned and it was the first time Harry noticed the blonde was slightly flushed from his own words.

"Says the blonde with a flushed face." He poked the reddened cheek and laughed again as it was swatted away and he was dragged onto the body, held tightly and a set of lips crashed to his own in a bruising, demanding, dominating kiss. "Haah...haaah...okay. I'm all yours Malfoy."

The blonde smirked and shoved his tongue back into the saviour of the wizarding world's throat and his cock back up his loosened hole, eliciting the most sexiest, most delightful moaning whimper he had ever heard, besides when Harry ate ice cream and tormented him with it for the last five years. He wasn't letting this man go. Ever.

"Mine." He growled, shoving harshly and punctuating his word. Loving the nodding acceptance accompanied by a light chuckle and the groan and moan his thrust produced; he continued to pound up into the still tight heat, mercilessly thrusting into Harry's prostate on every stroke.

Perfect aim.

Fuck, he'd have to keep ice cream constantly in his house; constantly on standby. There was no way he'd ever let the sight of Potter eating ice cream disappear; he would never let Harry stop eating it.

"You love ice cream?"

"Mm!"

He pounded harder, flipping them over without a second's hesitation.

"Then be prepared to never live without it, to feel it enter you!" He felt his own face flush as Harry stared wide-eyed, whimpered and gripped the pillow as he heard this- was Draco going too…? "Mmn!" He felt a sudden coolness enter his loosened hole, the hotness of Draco's cock gone; Harry clawed at the sheets as it seeped from him, causing him to squirm, head tilted up to stare directly into the grey heated eyes above him, then he yelped—Draco's cock had returned, pushing into his cooled hole roughly and making a squelching sound, he pounded into Harry, trusting hard, harder, and yet harder until the bed began to bend and creak and bang against the wall where it rested; the people down the hall, the people floors below would hear be able to hear it, hear their thumping thrusts, hear Harry's screams of ecstasy, possibly even his erratic heartbeat as it thumped a crazy temp against his chest.

It felt strange, yet it felt wonderful, the new sensation; he might not be able to think of ice cream in the same way ever again, he would moan in absolute pleasure when he licked the substance from a cone or spoon; he wouldn't be able to go out in public to eat his favourite treat, he clutched at the biceps above him as he was roughly pounded into the mattress; he stared at the dark eyes watching him, causing his cheeks to flush, but he couldn't look away even as they turned down to watch himself—Harry assumed, move in and out of his body.

Draco loved watching Harry eat ice cream, he'd endured the torture for five years willingly, boosting up his courage enough to say something to the sinful idiot, now he could watch the Gryffindor eating ice cream **and** his cock; to birds with one stone, right?

He avidly watched the spectacle, his cock slamming in, the smooth creamy ice sliding down his cock and seeping out of the well fucked hole, it dribbled down Potter's legs and onto the bed between them as he slammed in a dozen more times harshly, digging his fingers into hip bones and pushing with all his strength; he ignored the grunts because the green orbs shone with lust and pleasure.

You know, it was almost like leaking cum; but he'd get to that in a bit, for now, he couldn't stop, he wouldn't allow himself to stop, not even if Potter whimpered like that, or even as he scrunched his eyes and arched off the mattress, or even as his cock jerked between them spilling his creamy goodness above his chest, his cheek and the green pillow beneath his splayed raven hair.

They both moaned in delight, in ecstasy.

Who knew ice cream would bring them together? Would cause them to fuck so shamelessly for hours on end, for days on end, for months, years, forever?

Turns out, the Daily Prophet front page article wasn't wrong for once.


End file.
